DEAD
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Lucy is sick of getting ignored so what does she do? Why is Rogue and Sting from Sabertooth with her?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning!" I cheered happily

No answer… I should kill myself I have no reason to live I thought. I walked out of the guild and went home.

_Dear dairy,_

_Today like usual no one answered my call for help. I won't be waking up tomorrow I will be able to see my mom and dad. I'm happy for that but also sad that I won't see my spirits anymore. Fairy tail if you're reading this I hope you're happy I hope I won't be seeing you anymore. I was broken and was always broken I thought you would help but you just push me away. Tomorrow you might see my dead body then next week burry me. You might say I'm selfish but am I really? I know that you won't notice until someone has to say it out. That's why my friends Sting and Rogue will tell you after that they will be coming with me to heaven. No one understands me… but sting and rogue I just want someone to notice me. I got a question what kind of family lies to a member? What kind of family ignores them? What kind of family treats them like shit? I hope you all understand why I did this if not then you're like the rest. I just wanted someone to understand me and take me away, help take the pain away. I had fun while it lasted but things don't last forever right? That's how the world is… the world is a monster but it's the people who make it that way. You're part of the reason well I hope you live happily with Lisanna. I won't miss you tell Master goodbye for me please. I better get going its midnight. Bye-bye fairy tail _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilla, use to be Fairy tail Member. _

I left my dairy paged wide open and went to the bathroom. I locked the bathroom as I grabbed a pistol from under the tub. I put it to my head. Tears flowed down my cheeks, this is what it comes to for me to be happy so be it I thought. I pulled the trigger. I dropped to the floor blood pool out of me as I smiled my eyes finally close.

**Sting P.O.V 8 hours past**

I looked at the clock 9am. I smiled everything is going to be good for my family. I stood up and woke Rogue up.

"Let's go tell Fairy tail the news" I said

He nodded and stood up. We walked into the guild of fairy tail.

"Why are you here?" shouted Natsu

"To tell you news about one of your family member" I snapped

The master came out of his office.

"Lucy Heartfilla is dead she shot herself at midnight she has a note left at her desk if you don't believe me!" I shouted

Everyone eyes widen

"NO SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT WOULD SHE?" cried Levy

"That's it farewell" Rogue said

We ran toward Lucy's house and walked into the bathroom and picked up the gun. Rogue shot himself first while he dropped he grabbed onto Lucy's hand he had a smile on his face. I gulped and shot myself. I dropped to the ground and grabbed Lucy's other hand I smiled. My eyes close, but I heard fairy tail walking into the house.

**Levy P.O.V**

We walked into the house and walked into the bedroom blood was pooling out of the bathroom. We looked inside I screamed. Lying there lifeless was my best friend and Sting and Rogue smiling like idiots. Did we cause this? I questioned myself. We walked to her desk and read the note. We cried. The next week we had their funeral. Next few months was rain and an emo fairy tail. Nothing was the same in the land of floire. (is that right?)


	2. War Just started

Rogue P.O.V

We stood holding hands, it was black. Their stood the devil

"You three thought if you killed yourself you would go to heaven ha. You go with me!" devil laughed

"Can we go to the human world whenever?" Lucy asked

"Yeah but you got to train if you don't then you die there then you go to blackness." He explain

We smirked

"Alright" we said

He looked at us and laughed madly.

**Time skip 4 years**.

"Rogue don't you think it's time to destroy fairy tail?" Sting asked

Sting dyed his hair black and red eyes. He's wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans with silver high tops. He had two sword strapped to his back. I didn't change my appearance but clothes. I wear the same thing as Sting.

"Let's go we don't have all day" laughed Lucy

Lucy hair grew to her ass, she dyed it ruby red. And black eyes, she's wearing a black and red dress with black heels. Two swords strapped to her back, knifes strapped to her long legs, and two guns strapped to her waist. Our black and red featherless wings grew and we flew upward. Our feet touch the soft moist grass

"I already miss hell" Lucy commented

I nodded along with string. We walked toward the guild fairy tail. We walked inside the guild. It was quite no one doing anything. I smirked this is going to be easy.

"Who are you? If you're here to join get loss we don't need you" Mirajane growled

We laughed

"Why would anyone want to join your shitty guild?" questioned Lucy

Their eyes widen

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Natsu growled

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Natsu growled

"To kill your sorry asses" I laughed

"Who are you?" Wendy asked scared

"I'm Lucy Heartfilla" I said

"Sting"

"Rogue"

"How are you alive" sobbed Levy

"We aren't, you see we went to hell…. No more questions time to die" I said

I grabbed my demon sword and pointed at Wendy. And cut her head off blood dripped off my sword.

"HOW DARE YOU WE WILL KILL YOU!" ROARED ERZA

"You can't kill me when I'm already dead" I explain

They ran toward us

"No, No how about we have an one on one?" I asked smirking

We all disappear. I stood on red stone cement and looked dead into Lisanna eyes.

"You're that bitch who made me kill myself let's see how long you're weak body can handle the torture" I smirked

She looked at me with fear, but she cried and dropped to her knees.

"I'm sorry please spare me! I told everyone to hang out with you but they didn't listen they said you were too weak to be with us. I argue that it wasn't true but they just scrawled at me." Sobbed Lisanna

I glared at her

"Bullshit, I know who you are snow-white don't you think your fake tears will fool me! I aint no one's fool" I shouted

She stood up and smirked

"I see my fake tears didn't work! But do you know my real name?" she hissed

"Yes I do… I guess we finally meet once again, Lacy. My dear cousin"

"So you remember me!"

"Of course you took everything away from me. How couldn't I not remember a bitch?"

"Well it's takes a bitch to know a bitch" laughed Lisanna

"I guess you admitted it that you're a bitch" I smirked

She cried in anger.

"Take Over: Tiger" Lisanna shouted

I put my sword back.

"If you die then Natsu will be all mine" Lisanna smirked

"He was a brother to me, you do know I love…" I trailed off

"Yeah but I killed him! Ha I killed him after I had sex with him" laughed Lisanna

I smirked

"He was a crush you won't be able to take away Sting and Rogue" I hissed

"Why not?" she questioned

"Because you'll be dead" I smirked

I jumped into the air and hit the ground. The ground started to go up. The ground boxed Lisanna in.

"Magic isn't worth killing you with I'll rather do it with my hands"

Fear crept onto Lisanna's face. I laughed as I step closer your dead it thought madly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
